Slow On The Uptake
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: What Happens When Luna Has The Biggest Crush On Her Best Friend? Artie/OC   Better Then It Sounds


I walked through the crowded halls of McKinley high. Guys were acting big and tough while girls fawned over all the football players. I guess it wasn't a really bad school to go to but when you were in the glee club, you got your daily slush thrown at you. I didn't care though because I enjoyed it. It was club where I could be myself and sing about whatever mood happened to be hanging over me that day.

I was even surrounded by friends like my diva Mercedes, my cute little air head Brittany and my dark Asian angel Tina. Then there was Artie. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. We told each other everything! Well, almost everything. I hadn't worked up the nerve to tell him that I had the biggest crush... well, crush was the understatement of the century! I was completely head over heels for the guys.

I got to my locker and opened it, unloading the essentials for my favourite club. Common sense that there were a few things that you needed when you went to glee. For me, it was my Ipod which held 484 songs that ranged from MCR, P!ATD, A7X to Katy Perry, P!nk, and The Phantom Of The Opera Soundtrack. According to Mercedes, I was the only girl she knows who can read Shakespeare while listening to rock. Obviously, I took that a compliment.

Then there was my notebook which had seen me through all the important times, holding songs about everything big in my life. Things like when I found out I had a crush on Artie, when my dog died and when Artie was in the accident. I even had a couple that were inspired by being slush pupped. Huh, inspiration from a lot of things I guess.

Gripping them close, I threw my back pack over my shoulder before slamming it shut. I swore I heard my docking station fall but I didn't dwell as I began walking to the music room. Half way down the hall though, I heard someone shout my name over all the commotion.

" Luna!" I turned around to see Artie wheeling towards me, a huge smile on his face. Changing my direction, I skipped towards him until skidding to a halt in front of him.

" Hello wheels. How are we this afternoon?" I asked, wiping some of red ice out of his hair. It was screamingly obvious he had been slushed, especially when I messed it up. The syrup was acting as some kind of sweet tasting, strawberry smelling gel that held his hair perfectly.

" Oh the normal." Smiling, I dumped my stuff in his lap before walking behind him so I could push him along. It wasn't unusual and I had ever gotten a little stronger doing it. Cool isn't it? Helping a friend and toning up. Win win.

" Got any new songs for glee?" he asked, casually flicking through my notebook. Before he could reach anything I didn't want him to see, I took the sparkly purple book off him. As I did so, I could see him pouting but I paid no attention to him.

" Nope. I've...eh hit a creative wall that's been reinforced with freaking titanium" I complained, pushing him into the choir room. Once he was parked up, I took the seat beside him with my book resting in my lap and my Ipod resting on top of it. The light lit up for a few seconds, showing me and Artie dressed up. It was a bet and it was only for an hour but I got as many pictures of it as I could because how often do you draw a cat nose and whiskers on your face? Honestly?

He looked at me for a few seconds before holding his hand out. Cocking my head to the side, I stared at it in mock confusion. Did he honestly think I'd be that easy? After a minute, he sighed then grabbed my hand, holding it between both of his tightly. I giggled then laid my head on his shoulder with a smile on my face. Even if he only did love me as a friend, I'd take it because I'd rather be his best friend then nothing at all.

Just then, everyone began piling in, including Mr Shoe.

Mercedes sat beside me, flashing me her million bucks diva smile. I tried to lean over and hug her but it was awkward when I could only use one arm due to the death grip on my other. I swear they were starting so go all tingly from lack of blood circulation. Brit and Tina sat a few seats away, laughing with each other about something or another. I don't think I really wanted to know. Once we'd settled down, Mr Shoe began.

" This week's project is to sing something that expresses how you feel for someone. It can be a friend, family, boyfriend or girlfriend. Even someone you hate... doesn't matter as long as there is some feeling attached to it". Everyone nodded and then the conversations began.

" Do we get a Luna original?" Mercy asked. I shook my head at her before turning at wheels, grinning at him.

" Artie... could I please have my hand back? I can't feel the damn thing any more". He did as I asked, smirking as he did it.

" Come on girl". He said, patting his legs. I rolled my eyes but got up and perched myself on his lap, my arms hanging loosely around his neck. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave a good squeeze. It felt strangely comfortable as we all chatted for a while about who were singing about and what songs. A minutes in though, mine and Artie's phones began singing.

" _Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Christine!"_ With a sheepish smile, I tried to reach into the back pocket of my jeans but it was impossible in the position we were sat in. suddenly, I felt someone else's hand reach in and take it so I grabbed Art's from his front pocket. Pulling it out, we swapped over while mercy sent me a cheeky wink. Unlocking the blackberry, I opened the text.

" Yey! I'm popular" I sang lightly as my eyes scanned over the screen.

* * *

><p>Hey Luna,<p>

Me and Artie's mom are going to hang out tonight. $50 on the coffee table and she said that you can spend the night with Art at her house.

Enjoy your Friday night baby,

mom x

* * *

><p>I smiled and looked at Art who was holding his phone out. With a laugh, we swapped and I began reading the one his mom left.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey Artie,<p>

Me and Luna's mom are off out for a night on the town so instead of waking both you and Luna up, I said she could stay with you. $50 by key bowl. I'll be getting ready at her house so enjoy your Friday night. ;) x

* * *

><p>" 50 bucks and I have amazing company, I'd say it's a good Friday night" he told me before planting a huge kiss on my cheek. Giggling, I grabbed my phone back then tapped him on the head slightly.<p>

" Same here so we could have a movie night" I squealed, hugging him around the neck. He returned it, burying his face in my hair. He always did it, like some sort of habit but I didn't mind. He could smell my hair any day. Before I knew it, glee was over and I was pushing Art out of school.

" Luna!" I turned to see mercy running towards us so I stopped so she could catch up.

" Kurt just text me. He wants to know if you wanna come to the coffee shop at 5? he's bringing his new boy with him".

" I've got plans tonight Mercy".

" Then bring Artie! He said that you'll need someone to hold your lead. Artie can keep you under control". His wheelchair turned around as he flashed a pearly smile.

" I'm game. I haven't seen Kurt for ages".

" Then I guess we'll be there". She nodded then waved as she walked down the street. Sighing, I began pushing Art towards our houses. Luckily, we lived a door away from each other. Lucky for him too since I'm his bloody alarm clock. He would never be at school on time if it wasn't for me.

" Awe! I get to be your date" he joked, laughing. I joined in but stopped when we were outside of my house.

" Sit tight. I'll be right back". With a warning glance, I took off inside but before I got inside, I heard him yell back

" Where am I going to go? You've put on my hand brake". Smirking, I grabbed the money and dumped all my stuff down. Running into my room, I quickly got changed into the first things that my hands landed on but it looked okay. The soft purple sweater hugged my curves generously, showing people that I actually was a girl. My dark skinny jeans had the same effect, clinging to my hips. Quickly pairing them with my purple converse, I was back out the door.

* * *

><p>When we got to his house and he finished changing, it was time to set off. We had 15 minutes to get there so we cut through the park which cut 5 minutes off the travel time. We had to know all the short cuts so we could get everywhere on time or around the agreed time.<p>

" What movie are we watching then?" he asked, trying to make conversation. His question pulled me out of my thoughts but I answered with the first thing I could think of.

" I was thinking phantom of the opera."

" And why would that be?"

" Because it's my favourite film of all time Art. Plus... the songs are to die for. I'm definitely singing one for the glee club project". He nodded and we fell into silence one more as I pushed him. We carried on until he told me to stop. Confused, I did as he asked.

" Come here a minute Luna". I walked in front and crouched down so I was eye level with him.

" What do you need?" he plucked a red rose off the bush beside him then placed it in my hair, tucking it delicately behind my ear while making sure the thorns didn't hurt me.

" _let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then, can you belong to me._" He sang softly, playing with a loose curl. I quickly pecked his cheek then began pushing him again so he couldn't see the blush that was staining my face so it matched the rose.

* * *

><p>When we got there, he insisted on getting the coffee so I sat down with the others. It wasn't exactly hard to find them as Mercy was waving her hands in the air like she was at a concert. Pulling up a chair, I turned it so I was against the back of it. Kurt smiled happily.<p>

" Hey Luna! I haven't see you for ages!"

" Because you ditched us and joined the warblers but I forgive you... So is this your new boy toy?" I asked, pointing to the gorgeous guy beside him. My eyes caught their intertwined hands on the table so I looked at him, a raised eyebrow which caused his pale cheeks to flush pink. Ignoring him, I held my hand out to the new guy.

" Hey, I'm Luna".

" I'm Blaine. Kurt's told me a lot about you" I gasped in mock offence and placed a hand over my heart while looking at him.

" All bad things I hope".

" Oh god yes but I've also heard you write you own songs?" I glared intensely at Kurt but Mercedes answered for me.

" She does and they all rock".

" But they're mostly inspired by a certain someone" Kurt teased. Blaine smirked as his eyes connected to my crush wheeling over carefully with a tray on his lap.

" Hey, What have I missed?" he asked, handing me a red cup that matched the shade of my rose. I kissed his cheek in thanks then looked down. On top of the cappuccino foam was a chocolate powdered heart.

" Not so much... this is Kurtsey's new boyfriend" I told him. He offered his hand then greeted him warmly.

While they were talking, I took a sip of my coffee, only to be laughed at by Art.

" You have foam on your lip" he told me between chuckled. I tried to lick it off but I couldn't reach it. He carefully took my face in his hands and wiped my lips with his thumb but didn't pull away. Instead, he was tracing them lightly. Everything seemed to melt away as I gazed into his eyes, mesmerised by the ocean that laid there. We both began leaning forward slightly until someone cleared their throat. Pulling back, my eyes snapped to a smirking Blaine laughing into his coffee cup.

We both recovered quickly and carried on having a good time. Blaine was really funny and charming. If he wasn't gay and I wasn't in love with my best friend, I'd be showing some interest. Him and Kurt made the perfect couple though, so in sync and cute together. They finished each other's sentences and acted so embarrassed when they got lost in their puppy dogs gazes.

* * *

><p>Me and Art got to his by 7:00pm, after stopping off at a store and buying plenty of snacks. While he went to set up the film, I quickly jumped into the shower because I'd forgotten mine that morning so I didn't want to smell. When I was finished, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into Artie's room but as I was drying, I forgot I hadn't brought anything to sleep in.<p>

" God damn it!"

" What's wrong?" He called from the living room.

" I need to run to my house so I can get my PJ's".

" Just grab one of my shirts". I looked around quickly and spotted a pile of fresh laundry. Sending my thanks to his mom in my head, I slipped on one of his shirts. Standing in front of the mirror, I saw that it only fell to the middle of my thigh so I grabbed a pair of boxers too. After tying my hair up in a loose bun, I walked into the living room.

When I got there, I saw what he had done in the 15 minutes I was absent. The candles his mom kept on the coffee table were lit and the drapes were closed to the room was bathed in a soft orange glow. Snacks were sat on the table too while Artie was laid on sofa, a bowl of popcorn on his lap. I quickly moved the wheelchair from beside the chair before sitting at the end of the sofa. Art however had different plans. Putting the popcorn on the sofa arm, he opened his legs and pulled me so I settled between them with my back against his chest. He then placed the popcorn in my lap as his arms wrapped around my waist.

" Is it in?" I asked before blushing from how dirty it sounded. Especially in the position we were in. I felt him nod before pressing play.

During the whole film, he would sing some of the phantom's parts in my ear while sent shivers down my spine. When it finished, I yawned slightly then rolled over so our stomachs were touching and I was resting on my elbows.

" Luna?"

" Yeah?"

" Close your eyes" he ordered softly. I did as he asked and within a few moments, I felt soft warm lips against my own. Slowly, the kiss got deeper and the temperature began to rise. His hands travelled to my waist again, pulling me further up his body for better access. I giggled against his lips when I felt his hands travelling under his shirt and along my bare back. I had to pull away when it got too much.

" I-It tickles" I choked out. He rolled his eyes then cupped the back of my neck, pulling my mouth back to his. His tongue traced my bottom lip, trying to get me to open up. Smirking, I denied him access but then his hands went into his boxers, squeezing my bottom harshly. With a gasp and a moan, he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

Once we were out of breath, I sat up so I was straddling his waist. He looked up at me, half lidded eyes and a lazy smile on his face.

" I love you Luna"

" I love you too Artie". He grabbed the shirt, pulling me down then holding me tight against his chest.

" Can I ask you something?" he asked after 5 minutes, breaking the silence.

" Anything"

" How did you not notice before?"

" You didn't exactly make it easy" I told him, swatting his chest playfully.

" I always tell you, you look beautiful. I put a rose in your hair. I pull you in my lap every chance I get and when I buy you coffee, I always tell them to put a chocolate heart on top... I tried every way I could think of to tell you but you never got the message".

" I'm slow on the uptake I guess".


End file.
